It Started With Impotence
by PimmyProductions
Summary: Naruto can't 'get it up' no matter what he does, when he finds the one person that cures his problem how will their relationship turn out? Sasuke x Naruto Collection of oneshots?
1. Impotence

**Hello...this is a one-shot thing..**

**~*SNSNSNS*~**

**Disclaimer: You can assume the obvious if you can't - I don't own Naru :( even I if wished on a star **

**Warnings: There's not really smut (there may be some later...just not in this chapter) :l yeah BUT there is kissing and 'bad' words and such :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Impotence<strong>

Impotent, that's what I am. When the time came I couldn't get it up. What the fuck? I had wanted this for so damn long but when the time came I just couldn't. How? I mean Sakura, the girl I had a crush on since I was in third grade, had been lying naked in my bed asking for me to fuck her and I couldn't pull through. She didn't turn me on. What scared me the most was that her nakedness actually repulsed me instead. Anyways nothing happened and she dumped me today. She said, "Naruto, you're obviously not into me like that, you're still my friend though and you know I'll always love you."

So I'm sitting in my room trying to think of things that could get it up but nothing seems to work. It's not like I haven't jacked off before, I have plenty of times I mean come on I'm a healthy fifteen year (almost sixteen) old boy, but the problem is that all the times I have it was on imagining having sex with some really hot girl (usually Sakura). It's like now that my body realized it's not into Sakura it refuses to…you know. I even snuck into Jiraiya's (who's my father/ guardian person) room to look for dirty magazines. Nothing.

Fuck I give up!

What am I supposed to do? What if I'm impotent for the rest of my life! My future wife won't ever be truly satisfied because my body is fucked up, she'll divorce me to re-marry a guy that can please her and I'll die old and alone! I'll have to take Viagra every time I want to make love!

The ringing of my cell phone takes my mind off of my problem. I pick it up to check who just texted me. The words 'Sasuke-Teme' flashes on the small cell phone screen.

_Dobe, I heard Sakura dumped you, are you okay? _

_Sasuke-Teme_

_Reply: Ya, I'm peachy :] Wanna sleep over? I'm bored…_

I hit send. Not too soon later does he text me back.

_Sure, I'll be over after dinner._

_Sasuke-Teme_

_Reply: kk :D!_

**(-ns—sn-)**

Few hours later Jiraiya is calling me downstairs saying "Your emo friend is here!" I hear Sasuke snort at my perverted guardian's introduction. Sasuke's use to Jiraiya by now, his comments don't even faze him in the slightest. I run down stairs.

"Hey teme" I grab him by the wrist and begin to drag in back to my room.

"Hn" I translate this to _'Hello Naruto how are you?'_

"I'm fine, you?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, I translate this to _'You know…same old…Itachi is still a pain in my behind'_

"What he do this time?"

Sasuke deeply sighs; I translate this to _'I'm not sure you want to know'_

We make it to my room and I flop down on my bed. Sasuke politely sits on the corner.

I happen to have a bunk bed, Jiraiya got it for me in sixth grade once he realized that Sasuke pretty much spend half the year sleeping over so he assumed buying a bunk bed would make it easier. Sasuke also had his own drawer in my dresser filled with extra clothes. It was the same for me at his house. We're basically brothers if it wasn't for the fact they we weren't related. He and I meet back in elementary school our friendship started off really weird. We were both in Iruka sensei's class back in fourth grade. Originally I hated him, he was the bane of my existence and we were always beating each other up but one day we were snowed in during school and I had forgotten my lunch so I was starving. Iruka gave me some money to go buy food at the caf, anyhow when I got there, there was only a few things left including this amazing plate size oatmeal raisin cookie. Sasuke-teme, who was also in line in the tiny cafeteria of our elementary school, also had his eye on the cookie. He ended up getting to it first but to my nine year old surprise he split the cookie in half and we became best friends since then. Who would have thought that an oatmeal raisin cookie would have brought us together?

Since that time it was always me and him. Me, Naruto Uzumaki, the loud-unpredictable-troublemaking-outgoing kid and him, Sasuke Uchiha, the quiet-smart-perfect-teme. Two completely opposite people who once hated each other's guts became best friends for almost seven years. It's a damn miracle that we managed to tolerate each other for that long. Either way it made me happy, we know things about each other that no one else knew. We could tell how the other was feeling without the use of words. And that's pretty damn cool.

"So, why'd she dump you? You guys were going well" Sasuke asks in his usual monotone voice.

"Well…I um…we were trying to ya know…"

"Have sex" He states bluntly

I feel myself blushing, "Don't say it like that!"

"How would you have me say it?" He smirks, "You'd you have me say 'get jiggy with it"

"What the fuck teme! I mean in your whole bluntness….anyways yes we were… 'getting jiggy with it' and I er…I couldn't"

"So…she dumped you because you weren't ready to have hot sex with her?"

"No…I was ready. I liked her for years damn it! But when it was the time to ya know…I…I'm fucking impotent! I couldn't get it up! I don't even get it!"

"Hm, maybe you were just nervous or overly stressed at the time that happens sometimes"

"…No teme, I have a problem I swear I spent the past day trying to figure out of to fix it but nothing works." I reached under my pillow to grab the porn magazines that I stole and threw them to the middle of my bed for the world to see.

"Not even those worked!" I yelled while pointing at one of the covers which had a naked girl who was only covering herself up with her arms.

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow at the porn magazines, "Where the hell did you - …wait never mind"

He sat there quietly for a few minutes, "Maybe you're just not turned on by sluts."

"Sakura isn't a slut! And discussing my impotence isn't why I asked you over so we can just drop it…"

"She threw herself at me since we learned what sex was and basically begged me to fuck her…sure totally not a slut" He said sarcastically, "Maybe you should try thinking of other girls that might work, like Ino, Tenten or Tamari"

I shook my head, "I thought of every girl in the school that I know of and nothing…I'm forever doomed to be erectile…aly dysfunctional…"

Sasuke snorted.

"Teme it's not funny! I'll be forever alone…no girl wants a guy that can get it up for them!"

"I'm sure Hinata would be fine with that, with the mention of sex she faints so I think having a guy that can have sex is a good thing for her." He smirks.

"Whatever teme, can we please stop talking about this very depressing topic?"

"Maybe your gay"

Now it's my time to snort, "Did you hurt your head! There's no way, **no way**, that I am _gay_. I mean – just because I can't get hard off of most women…"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"That didn't come out right" I mumble.

"Well try"

"Try what?"

"Try thinking of guys…like Kiba, Gaara, Neji you know?"

I blink, "Um…ok"

I try to think of Kiba naked in my bed moaning my name…oh god no. That's the more disturbing thing I've ever imagined. Thinking about all the other guys I know like that didn't work either…actually I'm going to have nightmares for a year.

"Yeah no… I'm just scared for life now"

Sasuke chuckles, "Oh well I guess that just means you really are impotent"

I groan. Just my luck, girls don't like me enough as it is now I will **truly **be forever alone!

"Come on; let's go play a game or something" He slides off the bed and crawls over to the game system that was in the corner of my room next to the small TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Three weeks had gone by since I slept over at Naruto's, the idiot's, house. Since then he's been avoiding me. He never invited me over and when I invite myself over he comes up with stupid excuses like how he had too much homework (Naruto never does his homework) or how he was tired (that never stopped him before, anyways how can you be tired if you have the energy that could out win the power of hundred energizer bunnies?)

I had previously assumed it was because he told me about his problem. I'm started to think differently now since I saw him the other day with Sakura.

_**-Flash back- **_

"I can't believe they got back together, I don't see what's so great about the idiot" Kiba grumbles, he's looking out the class room window along with a few other guys. There, outside, stood Naruto and Sakura sitting under a tree eating lunch together while talking peacefully.

"Psst Sasuke? Aren't you jealous?"

"Why would you even think that dog breath?" I say, not even looking away from the book I was reading.

"Well you two have been attached by the hip since like…birth and now Naruto's spending more time with Sakura"

"Yeah, you poor thing! It was once all about you and now all Naruto cares about is Sakura. He's neglecting you" Suigetsu snickers.

Kiba nods frantically, "He's broken the golden rule 'Bro's befo' Hos' but it can't be helped I guess I mean you are a bastard and women can give him something no man can…"

"Babies" Suigetsu finishes.

"That's not what I meant but yeah that works too"

I pinch the bridge of my nose, irritated at the two other idiots I know who are rambling about idiotic stuff like they always do. I let out a long heavy sigh.

"I think you two should shut up and let me read, Naruto can hang out with his girlfriend all he wants"

It actually annoys me though; I never knew they got back together. He always tells me stuff like this. Does he really not need me anymore?

_**-End of flash back-**_

I got my answer later that day when I walked home alone. I rarely walk home alone. I was always with Naruto and then it really hit me. It was true; my best friend had replaced me with a girl. I assume he managed to fix his problem and then things just happened from there. Naruto got Sakura back and now he didn't need me anymore. Whatever the case I shouldn't let it bother me. If he was happy then that's good. But it's kind of frustrating since I had been friends with the obnoxious idiot since elementary school and kind of lonely without some loud blonde rambling about pointless stuff next to me. It's this weird feeling like…oh I don't know like…I'm not sure what's going to happen between us anymore. I'm definably not jealous. I think I'm sad more than anything else maybe a little scared because Naruto is my only real friend. If he's gone well then...

**(-ns—sn-)**

The next day during lunch I see Naruto sitting alone on the little grass hill next to the school. So I make my way to talk to him.

"Hey" I mumble.

He jumps a little when he noticed me sitting next to him.

"Oh hey teme" he smiles cheerfully at me.

"I heard you got back with Sakura, why didn't you tell me?"

"…I did?"

I blink, "You didn't?" I said. I was relived, maybe a little too relived.

"Er, no… I don't think I can ever be with her ever again it'd be just to awkward"

"Wait…so why are you with her so much?"

He scratches the back of his head, which I know as a sign of him feeling awkward or nervous about something. Question is…why?

"I just need to talk to her about stuff, you know for advice and stuff"

"…You always ask me for advice."

"I know, it's just…it couldn't be you this time…"

I blink again, "Did I do something? You've been avoiding me too"

"Wha- N-n-o teme you didn't do anything, I'm not mad at you don't worry…far from it…"

Ok, now I'm irritated.

"Than what is it?" I growl.

"It's just…" Naruto starts, his face slowly starts to turn red, "Ughh never mind I can't say it"

"Why the fuck no- …Wait…You didn't" I say, I was putting the pieces of the puzzle together and the only conclusion I could come up with it that my best friend had found someone to cure his impotence and I could only assume who that person was based on how he was treating me.

He looks at me with this really confused face.

I snicker, "You, Uzumaki Naruto, jacked off …to me! That's hilarious!"

"Oh my god teme shut up! Ughh it's embarrassing, not funny!" He turns even redder then he was before and whacks me on the side of my face with his backpack.

"Ow, shit my face" My rub my face to try to ease the pain, "So you don't deny it?" I say with a snicker.

"Fuck off Sasuke"

"I take that as a 'No, Sasuke I don't deny it, the only one I can get hot for is you, you sexy beast'"

Dear god this is far too amusing!

"See! This is why I didn't tell you, **now** I'm mad at you" He huffed, his arms crossed against his chest while making an angry face.

"Awww, I'm sorry" I make a pouty face just to tease him. (This is something only Naruto as ever seen)

"Whatever, you should stay away from me I apparently have no control over my body and you might get jumped if you keep making cute faces" His gives me this really deviously sexy face that just screams 'I will fuck you into the bed'

This actually turns me on, sure he's my childhood friend but if he can have fantasies about me I can be allowed to be turned on my him too, right?. I guess we both have no control over our bodies. Before he has a chance to react I quickly press my lips to his and just as quickly pull away. He just sits there in daze. A split second kiss and I affect him this much, haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

The morning that Sasuke slept over was interesting. I woke up to find the teme half-naked in my wash room dripping wet while grabbing a shirt to pull over his head. At the time nothing happened. I had seen Sasuke naked before, this time it was half as bad since his bottom half was covered by his boxers. I took nothing of it. Not until later that is.

Later when Sasuke had left I tried once again to cure my impotence. And for some reason the first thing that came to my head was half-naked and wet Sasuke. The image it's self once again didn't affect me; it was not until my mind when out of control and started to imagine Sasuke on his back with one hand on his erection and the other on my chest. He was moaning, like a girl, my name. Then it just spiraled out of control where I had this massive boner and I had my hand in my shorts panting, saying Sasuke's name over and over. Then I had the best orgasm I ever gave myself. I mean the **best**. Then I realized what the hell I just did and freaked out.

I just masturbated to a sick gay fantasy of Sasuke. My best friend.

Okay I admit, I always thought Sasuke was undeniably attractive. Sure I hated that girls were always on him. Yeah I dreaded the day he might get a girlfriend. Whatever, yeah I may have checked Sasuke out in the past, no big deal. Right? Yeah no…apparently not, it was a big deal. Apparently I was attracted to Sasuke. The more I thought about it the more I realized that I wasn't that surprised. I always attempted to repress dirty thoughts of him and they just happened to break out of the closet that I tried so hard to keep locked.

The problem is now, what the hell do I do? I didn't understand my feelings. I loved Sasuke, no doubt, but I don't know if I love him like that. This could all be a lust type thing. Like once I had enough of him this stupid attraction would go away and I could move on. But then again it could be love in that kind of romantic way. I've known Sasuke long enough for me to develop those kinds of feelings for him.

But now I was just kisses by him. Sure it was not even a second long but it felt good even so. Wanting more I snapped out of my daze and grabbed the collar of his shirt to smash our lips together. At first he was shocked but then I could feel his lips curve into a smirk. Damn teme. My eyes were now closed and I could feel his arms slither around my waist to pull me closer. I gasped at his and he took full advantage of it by sticking his tongue in my mouth. There we sat outside on a hill for the whole world to see us making out. After moments we pulled apart. I could feel my face creep a blush but Sasuke was no better, his cheeks were painted with the lovely pinky colour.

"Ok…Should that feel wrong?" I mumble

"Mhhh maybe but if felt right" Sasuke said with this mischievous smirk on his face.

"Well just so you know I'm not the woman in this relationship"

"Pfft, and you think I would be? Haha, no."

"Well see…" I smirked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So …you agree that we're like I dunno'…dating?"

"Sure" He shrugs, "I guess I should kiss you again right?"

Before I could answer he pulls me up to him again and passionately kisses me, it's not as awkward as the last since we actually knew what we were doing. My hands entangle themselves in his hair; his arms are once again around my waist. Then I felt his hands wander up my shirt, they were cold at first so I shivered from the cold but they heated up with my body heat. I shivered again, this time though from the pleasure I got from feeling him touch me like this

And then I got a boner.

When he realized this he just looked down at my pants.

"I guess I really did cure your impotence" Sasuke said with this smug smirk written on his face.

I kissed him again.

* * *

><p><em>Anyway it ended fine ...right?<em>

_GOODBYE!_


	2. Grades

**Grades**

We've been dating for three months now. Everything is going smoothly I suppose…Since I learned that I was sexually attracted to Sasuke we've fucked like bunnies every chance we got. Which isn't a bad thing. The bad thing is that he's so undeniably cute and it' hard to pay attention to schoolwork when he's over. I can barely concentrate as it is because of my horrible ADHD that gives me the attention span of a gold fish. Right now he's sitting in my room staring at his socials textbook with this serious face. I can't help but stare at his beautiful profile. I want to kiss him, since I got my first taste of him I've had become hooked. Every time I see him I want to jump him and viciously kiss him. But I can't kiss him because I need to study.

See, I failed my math midterm and I have to pass it if I want to keep up my grades so I can get into the same collage as Sasuke. There's a retake test coming up in a week and I need to study so that I can pass it this time. Sadly, I can't do that when Sasuke is being all unconsciously cute. He does these things that just get to me. Like when he taps his pen on his pouted bottom lip when his thinking really hard that makes him look utterly adorable. Or that other thing he does where he combs his bangs back with his fingers when he's frustrated and it makes him look like a model from one of those shampoo commercials.

With a long sigh I look back at my math homework to try to make sense of it all. What seems like hours go by and it still looks like gibberish. Letter and numbers aren't supposed to be together there different not the same. I the heck do I know when x square equals to? I'd have better luck reading the Rosetta stone.

"Fuck! I give up! Sasuke I'm just gonna become a struggling artist you can go on to collage without me!" I say while slamming my binder shut in frustration.

"You're giving up already? It's only been _20 minutes_ you idiot" Sasuke throws an eraser at my head.

"I can't do it, it just gibberish to me!" I grumble. I throw the eraser back but he easily catches it.

"Oh come on I know your stupid but you can't be that dumb, tell me what you don't understand and I'll help you"

I open my binder again to examine the questions.

"Nothing …I understand nothing"

"That's because you're not trying dobe" Sasuke reaches over to grab my binder, he reads the problems before speaking again, " Ok, look you know the formulas yes? For this one all you have to do is manipulate the formula a bit so that you can figure out what x is instead of y. It's pretty easy"

"You say that because you know how to do it," I say, continuing to sulk.

Sasuke scoots over to where I'm sitting till his face is right next to mine, he's talking and pointing at the paper but I can't pay attention to a word he says when his body is so damn close to mine.

"Are you even listening?" Sasuke glares at me, I just reply with this dazed stare. He sighs and combs his bangs back like he usually does. That's the last straw.

I glomp him furiously and begin nuzzling his neck.

"What the fuck are you doing Naruto! Get off me!"

"But your so ccccuuuuttteee I can't pay attention when you keep doing cute things I want to ravish you now!"

Sasuke's eye twitches a bit, "I said get off me, control your damn hormones" He then kicks me really hard in the stomach and I fall off of him in horrible horrible agony.

"OWWWW! You asshole! You're such a jerk why do I even like you, teme!" I clench my tummy trying to relive the pain my 'loving boyfriend' had caused me.

"Listen Naruto you got the worse mark out of everyone in our whole grade if you don't pick up there is no way you'll get into the same school as me let alone any other collage. From now on I'm not going to have sex with you until you pick up your grades…got it.?"

"But-"

"No touchy business"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT? Your joking right Sasuke? RIGHT SASUKE?"

"No…now get back to work"

I sigh. Fine I guess I have no choice but to study. Anyways it's true I need to make my marks go up I can't keep slacking off. I stare down at my paper in determination but I can feel Sasuke's presence next to me. It's making me all jumpy. I turn my head to quickly glance at him, worst idea ever. He's looking all cute again.

I glance down at my pants because I know there's a problem there now. Shit, why am I so horny all the time? I'm a pervert…this is what you get when your raised by a porn writer, you get a sick minded child that can't pay attention for five seconds because the first thing on their mind is sex. I can't be next to Sasuke anymore. I quickly get up to head for the washroom so I can curl up into a ball in shame of my hormonal self.

I'm sitting on the tiled floor with my arm wrapped around my legs hoping for my perverted thoughts to go away. Then I heard someone knocking on the bathroom door.

"Naruto! Get back out here you've been in there for like ten minutes" Sasuke shouts through the door

"I can't... I'm a horrible person who's ruled by his lower body…there's no way I can pay attention with you here…even if you're gone I'll probably still think about it because I'm a pervert…" I sulk.

I hear him sigh. Then a few long seconds of silence.

"Open the door I need to show you something"

Reluctantly I crawl across the floor and reach up to the doors handle and unlock it. The door clicks open, Sasuke walks into the washroom and kneels down before me.

"It's ok, you're not the only one I'm the same too"

"Huh?"

"Whenever I think about you…" He stands up for a minute to pull his pants off, then he crawls on top of me, straddling me with his erection in hand. Holy shit. I reach out to touch him but he slaps my hand away.

"No I said no touchy business, remember?"

"But-…you're-…and-…I-" I say in between his kisses, his tongue dancing with mine.

"Do you see what you do to me?" Sasuke's says his face flushed with a beautiful shade of pink that only I have the ability to ever see. He eyes filled with lust. He strokes himself while grinding against me, panting and moaning. It's so erotic that I want to jump him right then and there but every time I try to touch him he slaps my hand away with his free hand.

"So, you have to pass so that you can be with me forever. You have to take responsibility for how you make me feel."

He licks and sucks on a part of my neck while he continues to sway back and forth on my lap. He kisses me again. A quick peck on the lips, before moving off me and putting his pants back on. Sasuke leans over to me and whispers seductively in my ear, "Ok?"

With that he leaves the washroom like nothing happened while I sit on the washroom floor with a painful erection and my mind dazed with pictures of what occurred not too long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks later<strong>

"SASUKE! I got the results for my makeup test!" Sasuke looks up from the book he was reading. He doesn't say anything but he raises an eyebrow, which when translated from Uchiha language to normal human talk that means 'Ok, so what did you get?'

I flop down on then bed next to him and pass him the sheet of paper that had my grade printed on it.

"Good job Usuratonkachi" He pats my head and goes back to reading, "You still have to study for your English exam and Biology"

"Don't worry! I'll study hard for you, for us, so we can be together!" I exclaim.

"Hn," I translate this to, 'You better'

I lean over to peck him on the cheek with a sweet kiss.

"Thank you Sasuke, you helped me"

"Hn…and all I had to do was black mail you with sex…" I giggle (a manly giggle...there_ is_ such a thing as a manly giggle) at this thought.

"The day I cured your impotence was the death of me" Sasuke mumbles before pulling me in for a passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! ...This was a lame sequel I'm sorry <strong>

**it was inspired by a Yaoi manga called Kimi Note **

**Note: I plan to continually add one-shot type chapters to this ...so like a story where every chapter is has nothing to do with the other...**

**It's a good way to help my writers block and boredom every now and then**

**so yeah, keep checking back for more random additions at random times xD **

Until next time !


	3. Hot Awkward Gay

**Hot Awkward Virgin Gay…**

Sasuke body heat is radiating off of him and onto me making me feel his familiar warmth. He lets out a satisfied sigh. I snuggle closer to him and place my head on his bare chest to hear his heartbeat that's just beginning to slow. This is probably the n'th time we had sex. It's become such a normal thing to do now, completely non awkward we know what to do and how to do it.

I chuckle at the thought of how unsure we really were when we first did it. It was horribly embarrassing virgin sex, hot awkward virgin _gay_ sex at that which just made it so much more awkward considering they don't normally teach you about that gay sex in sex ed. Not that it's much different aside from the lack of ability to make babies; there are no vaginas and two penises where one goes into a different hole... Erm…

So anyways...We made it through the awkwardness sadly we ended up getting caught with jizz all over the sheets and sweat all over our naked bodies.

Funny thing is, is that when we did it somehow I ended up topping. And I know your all thinking: 'what the hell, how did you manage to have Sasuke let down his pride long enough to do that.' Honestly it just happened, after a bit of my whining he gave up and agreed. But now I realized that even if I am topping I feel like he's the dominate one (not that I'll ever admit it outside of the safety of my mind). I mean he controls me with sex! And lately I've been on the bottom…so to speak…since Sasuke had this bad habit of pinning me down and riding me -insert dirty thoughts here-. I'm not complaining though. It's kind of kinky.

Side thought. The first time Sasuke said "I love you" was when he had me pinned up against the door of a bathroom stall in school during classes, which we skipped. Sure it wasn't the most romantic location to say those words but the moment (sorta) called for it since we were in this heated argument which then lead to making up then him pinning up to the door so we could have makeup sex but then him stopping and whispered those words. Obviously I just melted and died right there. We didn't end up having makeup sex in the school's washroom. We just went home and cuddled, or rather I cuddled and Sasuke denying that he was cuddling back.

"-thinking about?" I hear Sasuke ask but I was too spaced out. I look up at him.

"Huh?"

"I said, what are you thinking about?"

"You"

"But I'm right here"

"Doesn't mean I can't think about you too"

"Hn"

I nuzzle his chest, "Eh Sasuke, Guess what?"

He rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything; I take that as a silent 'What?'

"I love you"

He smiles, "I love you too"

**_-Time Reverse Back to when they had hot awkward virgin gay …- _**

One week ago me and Sasuke decided that we were dating. Since then we have done nothing but passionately make out before classes and sometimes during classes in the back of the room hiding behind out binders that we would have propped up to hid us. It's kind of disgusting if you think about it, we're like those annoying couples that makes you want to gag because their tongue are always down each other's throats. I don't care thought because I like having our lips touching because it feels kind of good; no, not kind of it _does_ feel good.

That sounds really weird. If someone told me a week ago, 'You're going to date Sasuke in a few days and then you're going to kiss and you're going to like it.' I would have laughed my head off and been all, 'Dude he's my best friend and a guy why would you even say that you lunatic.' Of course now we all know that's exactly what happened.

Today when we kissed it felt different; we weren't just making out it was a bit more. Maybe because this was the first time we were actually alone with no fears of interruptions and sitting on my bed. In my room. In an empty house. Where Jiraiya is away. Who won't come back for an hour or so. We both know where this was going since I could feel my pants tighten over my arousal and I'm pretty sure Sasuke is the same.

He pulls away from the kiss we were in leaving me in this weird daydreamy state.

"Do you want to?"

I blush, "How can you ask things so bluntly like that"

"Be grateful I didn't actually use the word '_sex'_" He says mockingly.

I blush even harder. We sit there in a long silence; it was a kind of tense silence that was waiting for me to answer his question. I bite my lip, "Have you done it before?" I ask.

"No"

"Oh"

"But…I want to do it with you"

More silence. I think for a bit. Well at least I'm not impotent this time so it'll actually work. I look down at my pants. Yeah, defiantly not impotent anymore; I slowly nod to agree.

"Ok"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…but you're the one getting dick up your ass"

"And you question how bluntly I say things" He mutters under his breath before pushing me down on the bed so that I'm lying on my back. It doesn't take me to long to see where he's going with this so I grab the back of his knees and pull so that he falls backwards. I crawl ontop of him with a smirk plastered on my face.

"I'm rubbing off on you" He chuckles.

"I top"

He shakes his head, "No, why would you even think that I'd let you"

"Please"

"No"

"Pleeeaaassseeeee"

"No"

"I'm doing it anyways" I begin to fumble with jeans button but before it comes undone Sasuke pushes me over again and our positions switch.

"No"

"Damn it Teme, we're not doing this, our first time will not be with me bottoming" I grumble.

"…" No words come out of him. He's still crawled up on top off me on all fours observing my expression.

"…"

"…Stop staring" I shift under him to try to get out.

"…"

"… Seriously"

"…Fine"

"Huh?"

He sits back, moving himself off of me. "I said fine you get what you want" He blushs and looks away when he says this. He's lying on his back slightly propped up on his elbows; his legs bent and slightly spread apart asking for me to push them apart further and crawl in between them; all the mean while he's looking away staring at the opposite wall with a shade of light pink showing on his cheeks.

I take the invitation and slide closer to him. I put my hands on his knees to push his legs further apart so I could sit. So there I am sitting on my knees on bed with Sasuke's legs on either side of me, Sasuke's finally looking at me but he's blushing even more and I know I am blushing too. I can't hear anything but my beating heart. I can't feel anything but the nervous lump in my throat and this extremely horny feeling running though my veins. I want to just strip him and get it over with but I can't see to gather the strength fast enough to do so.

"Idiot"

I blink.

"Just do it"

I nod.

"Stop thinking so much your brains not use to it"

I scowl but it quickly drops off my face and gets replaces with a smile. I run my hands up under his shirt slowly lifting it up, he raises his arms up so I can pull it off when it's off he tugs on the hem of my shirt hinting that he want my shirt off to. I let him pull it off. Now we're both bare chested. I have no patience anymore and want all of our clothes off. So I begin to undo my pants but Sasuke stops me and does it himself. I watch him as his hands unzip the zipper of my jeans.

He moves off the bed, pulling me off as well. Then he tugs me pants off. I suddenly feel overly conscious of my half naked body and quickly look away. When feel him finally pulling my boxers down I get this warm rush of emotions running through me, I feel hot. You would think that standing naked would make you feel a little chilly but on the contrary I felt extremely warm, like my whole body was overheating from embarrassment. I bite my lip and look back at Sasuke who's blushing immensely and apparently is also stripped down to the bone. He looks so cute when he blushes.

"So?" He mumbles, he's eyes aren't on me.

I gulp the nervous lump in my throat and reach over to pull him closer to me so I can slam our lips together. Our bare chests touch …as well as other things (cough), and I swear just the thought of what's going to happen is already making me …cum(cough, cough).

When we pull away from the kiss we just stand there…staring at each other, not really knowing what to do. The air around us just feels so tense… The lusty hot and bothered feeling is fading away.

"Ummm" We both say at the same time.

"You have stuff right?" Sasuke asks

"Stuff?"

"…Lube you idiot"

Oh right you need that for sex, totally forgot.

"Uh…no"

"How do you not-…you were going to have sex with Sakura before so you must have some"

"Can you _not_ talk about me and my failure at having sex with my ex…that so not romantic, anyways girls don't you know…need lube"

"This whole situation is far from romantic" I hear him mumble under his breath.

"Well I have none"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Well…now what"

I try so hard not to face palm at how lamely this is going. Well, at least it's not as awkward as being impotent went your lover is wanting you to …ya know make love. It takes me like half a minute for a solution to hit me.

"The pervert!" I shout when I get the random spark of realization. Jiraiya (the pervert) probably has stuff like that in his room.

"What? …Ohhhhh yeah…So?" He says in a very implying tone, he's basically telling me to go get it.

"Oh right…um…I'll go…and like…get it…the stuff…"

_-5 minutes later, Naruto returns with 'the stuff' and both boys were - _kind of_ -no longer in the mood…until they see each other naked again- :P _

"Well…I got it" I say lifting the stuff up a little so that Sasuke can see, not that it matters. He nods, he's sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed curled up in the corner with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, he's probably cold…you know since he's naked and all.

I crawl over to him and put a light kiss on his lips, his reaction is unwrapping his arms from his legs them and place them around my shoulders, pulling me closer so that the kiss becomes more intense. Soon enough our tongues are battling in each other's mouth and I forget my previous self-consciousness. Feeling sudden boldness my body responds with its own reaction; I grab Sasuke by the hips to slide him down so he's lying on his back. I never break the kiss.

My eyes are closed, I don't remember closing them but I realize that they are when I open them after I hear Sasuke moan softly. I realized that somehow my hands ended up roaming across his chest and finding their way to his nipples. I look up to see Sasuke looking down at me. Our eyes connect for a spilt second before we both flush like school girls, or something, and we both turn our eyes away.

"Just hurry up or else I'll do it to you" He mumbles.

I sigh,"…Fine, damn teme"

"Stop talking"

I stick my tongue out.

He rolls his eyes, "Do something useful with that tongue of yours" He says in a slightly assertive but embarrassed voice.

"I will"

"Kay"

"…"

"…"

"Dear god, Naruto _do_ something"

I huff. What the hell am I supposed to do?

"Like what?"

He sits up. "I-I…I don't know figure it out!" He starts to blush a lot.

"Tell me what you want, Sasss- ukeee" I purr into his ear before kissing him lightly on his collarbone.

"D-damn it Naruto, your like …mhhh…bipolar…one second you're at a loss and the next you're…ahhh, you're going to leave a mark you idiot"

"I think that's the point…but seriously Sasuke, I dunno what to do…it's not like…" I trail off.

He sighs, "Just…Kiss me and just go with the flow and don't stop no matter how embarrassing it seems"

_-20 minutes later, Naruto took Sasuke advice and it seemed to work...eventually…-_

I look up. I find myself in a familiar position where Sasuke was on his back with his knees bend and me in between his legs. But this time Sasuke's eyes closed shut with his face a light shade of pink, he was biting the back of his hand to repress the moans that I can still hear. This time I have my mouth around his …well you know what...his dick. Anyways, it's really warm and tastes like bitterer version of him because of the precum that's coming out.

His knees try to come together while I suck him off but since I'm in between his legs they just end up pressing hard against my sides. His other hand is in tangled in my hair gripping tightly but I don't really mind. One of my hands is gripping the back of his thigh and the other is wrapped around his erection. Eventually I pull off and give him one last lick before sitting up. I wipe the saliva that was on the corners of my mouth with my hand.

"What are you…?"

He sounds disappointed. I smile.

Isn't it weird? That I just gave my childhood best friend (who's currently my boyfriend) a blow job and I'm not disturbed at the fact at all, like it was the most normal thing to do.

I crawl up over him and kiss him on the lips sweetly, I feel his lips curve to a smirk against mine but I don't question why.

"Do it"

"Don't you mean 'Do me'?"

He snorts, "I really am rubbing off on you… correction, do me"

"Okay" I say giggling.

"Your such a kid" he mumbles.

I sit up to look for the lube that I got from Jiraiya's room but it's not on the bed.

"It's over there" Sasuke points to the other side of the room on the floor.

"How the hell-"

"I don't know and I don't care just go get it"

"Someone's in a rush" I murmur under my breath with a small smirk on my face. I slide off the bed and walk over to the little tube of lube (heh it rhymes) grab it and make my way back to the bed only to since Sasuke watching me.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Like what you see?" I say jokingly

He shrugs

"Oh come one Sasuke you know I'm hot"

"I suppose"

"You suppose? Pfft you're even a jerk during presex or whatever this is" I say waving my hand in the air.

"Just come over here, dobe"

"Fine" I say with a pout.

I crawl back onto the bed only to be yanked down my Sasuke who had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Damn it teme"

"Damn it dobe" He mocks.

"Tsk, you're such a mood killer"

"Am I?" He pulls me closer to plant a firm kiss on my lips, I quickly take the invitation and open my mouth a bit to do what had become so natural to us. I mean this was probably the billionth kiss we've shared.

"Mhh…teme stop…for a sec…seriously" I say in between his storm of quick kisses. He stops, I almost regret telling him to but then I remember why I told him to.

_-10 minutes later after a bit of hesitation-_

So there I am…in this interesting position that I would have never thought that I was going to be in. Ever. Well, at least not a week ago anyways. Sasuke's legs are over my shoulders while we kind of grind up against each other. My fingers are, well, inside of him. And you would think, 'Naruto, aren't you a little disgusted by that…or at least disturbed? I mean Sasuke's your best friend, your basically brothers!'

But his face is twisted in this complete look of pleasure and it doesn't feel very wrong at all, especially when he's purposely thrusting himself against them so that they hit this spot I found that makes him bite his lip really hard.

I pull my fingers out of him. He groans in displeasure.

"Pass the lube" I managed to mumble out.

He doesn't say anything just reaches up for the tube that was resting right about his head on the bed.

"I assume this is going to hurt"

"I don't care, just do it"

I snicker.

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah Naruto, just do _me_ already"

I grab his hips and pull his ass closer to my groin. You can pretty much guess where this is going, right? I'm pressing erection up into him. Dear god it's so good and I haven't even started. I almost forget what I was doing but I quickly remember when I felt the warm walls in casing me and clenching down tightly around me.

"God…fuck Sasuke, relax"

He huffs. I feel his muscles relax a bit so I continue to push in slowly. He's biting his lip again but it's probably not from pleasure, more like discomfort. I mean I'd be uncomfortable when someone's dick is being shoved up your ass. I stay still once I managed to push all the way in so that he could get used to the feeling.

"Move dobe"

"Do you really need to keep calling me that?" I grumble.

"Shush"

In a normal occasion I would snap back at him for shushing me but this isn't a normal occasion and I need to move. I shut my trap and pull out of him a bit before slamming back in. Few thrusts later I found that spot again, it makes Sasuke bite on the back of his hand again and start fisting the blankets with the other. He's moans are muffled by the hand at his mouth; hearing Sasuke trying to control himself is pretty damn satisfying in a way since Sasuke is always in control and I somehow managed to stop that. But I rather hear him actually moan, not just the faint sounds I can hear in the back of his throat.

I stop thrusting, "Stop that"

He looks at me in questioning. He looks kind of annoyed that I stopped and is glaring at me but his glares never worked on me in the first place and they work a lot less when his cheek are pink and his eyes are filled with lust, so I just ignore the glare.

"Stop trying to repress your voice it's annoying"

He blushes while shaking his head and rolling his eyes. I translate this into, '_Fine, whatever…I won't'_

I smile and lean over the kiss his cheek, he kisses me back.

_-15 minutes later…after continuing their lovely activities-_

There's not much noise in the room besides the rustling of the sheets under us, the faint grunts and pants I'm making, and then there's Sasuke's loud moans. We don't really talk during it, which is good. There's no yelling 'faster', or 'harder' or whatever the crap you usually hear in porn videos that deceive you as to how sex really is. It's a lot slower and more 'passionate' I guess.

Sasuke is digging into my back with his blunt nails as he grips tightly around me. The ring of muscles starts gripping tightly around me. I grunt. I feel like something is gonna come out. I grab Sasuke and push his back down on to the bed, since we ended up in this position where I was half kneeling and Sasuke was kind of hanging off of me.

Anyways, I managed to push him off of me and lay him back onto the bed just in time to pull out right before coming. It all just…comes out and spills all over the bed sheets and a little on Sasuke. Well…it's better than having jizz inside of you.

I look up at Sasuke who's on his back and notice he came too. His own white liquidly stuff is all over his stomach. My strength finally gives out so I flop down on the bed next to Sasuke.

"That was…" I say sheepishly.

"Yeah…" He looks down at his stomach. Then he pokes at the goop on his belly, "Gross"

"I'm too tired to get up"

"Hn"

"Can we just lay here for a bit?"

"Yeah"

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I like you"

"Obviously…Not so impotent now are you?"

I laugh. It doesn't really bother me that Sasuke didn't go saying 'I like you too' since i know he's to much of a teme to admit it right now. Plus, he must like me since he let me have sex with him and take his virginity.

We rest there in a pretty nice quiet peaceful atmosphere.

That was until we heard the front door slam shut and Jiraiya yelling "I'm home!"

* * *

><p><em>This my dear readers and friends is my very first lemony scene<em>

_._. Was it good? Was it bad?_

_Anyhow._

_Thanks for like...reading this piece of crap that's filled with typos and grammar mistakes xD!_


End file.
